Five and a Half Acres of Land
by MistyWing
Summary: Entrepreneurs, Darien Shields and Nephrite Ripstone has their eyes set on a chunk of land in quiet, rural Oklahoma. News rattles the cage of owner, baker, school bus driver, Lita Knightly. Darien flees in fear, but Nephrite stays to battle it out.
1. A Little Forward

_Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the series Sailor Moon. Don't sue because I have the tough, angry Attorney Raye Hillman on my side. I do not own Raye either. Or Amy. Or Serena. Or Mina. Or Lita. Or Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, Jaedite, or Darien._

_I've pretty much told you all the characters that will be in this story. Some of them you will never meet, but will be mentioned about in due time. Now have fun reading this story based on the star-bound love or Lita and Nephrite. It's rare._

**5.5 Acres of Land**

A Little Forward

What marked the end of the Silver Millennium was the day Queen Serenity announced to the court that it was time to write down their daughters' destinies as they willed it. This was Queen Serenity's covenant to the Majesties of the galaxy for the centuries of loyalty and guardianship they entrusted to her. Each king and or queen of his, her, or their respective planet was to put down on magical paper the destiny for their daughter and enter it into the Imperium Silver Crystal memory.

Venusian King and Queen put their heads together and thought this destiny up for Princess Mina, chiefly called Sailor Venus: _She will be the Justice of love. She will work to bring soul mates together and herself find true love as she continues to defend and protect our Princess._ They handed the words on the yellow sheet to Queen Serenity, who smiled brightly. "Love is a powerful force I am certain Mina will be giving and receiving."

Mercurian Queen wanted her daughter, Princess Amy, also known as Sailor Mercury, to grow up and have self-confidence and will, so she wrote on the blue paper: _Amy will be as bright and witty as she is today and whatever she dreams to be she will become._ When Queen Serenity took the paper and read it she said to Mercury, "Amy is who she will be in the future only she won't carry the burden of being a princess."

Martian King and Queen did not even look at each other. They only knew in their hearts and souls that their daughter, Princess Raye, recognized by the universe as Sailor Mars, deserved a destiny not written on paper. They wrote: _It is not for us or Queen Serenity to decide her destiny. Who she will be is her choice and her destiny lies in her own capabilities. _Queen Serenity looked up from the red paper in her hand and thought aloud, "We all know the girls' qualities and personalities will not change. You have nothing more to wish for?" Martian Queen answered, "To us, writing a destiny only binds an individual to a restricted life." Queen Serenity nodded, "Very well. Then, may Raye forever be herself and find true happiness in friends and family."

Lastly, for Princess Lita, championed only by her other form Sailor Jupiter, Jupiterian King declared, "I will write my daughter the best darned destiny ever!"

"It's unheard of," the Venusian Majesties stated with a firm shake of their heads.

"I'm writing down each year of her life."

"That's aberrant!" Martian Majesties shouted at the same time.

Mercurian Majesty sagely nodded. "That's right. At least leave out the first thirteen years of her life."

Everyone stared at Mercury, stunned, except for Jupiter.

"Right then!" Jupiterian King raised his pen over the green parchment and started scribbling:

Age 14: She will become Sailor Jupiter and meet up with the girls.

Age 15: Cooking tournament.

Age 16: First kiss.

Age 17: Learn to ballroom dance

Age 18: Win a Martial Arts tournament.

Age 19: Move away.

Age 20: Discover that her new friend Serena is the Princess.

Age 21: Sailor Jupiter retires.

Age 22: Open a Bakery.

Age 23: Become the wealthiest female on the planet.

Age 24: Find true love.

Today at the age of 24--This is where the story begins.


	2. Enemies at the Door

Enemies at the Door

Light bantering embraced by soft giggles flowed through the cozy apartment of A905. Inside, a tall brunette stood just on the threshold of her kitchen and her living room, leaning against the door frame, barking at her shorter, blonde friend, splayed across the brunette's love seat. She cradled a Sailor Moon cushion and a Tuxedo Kamen cushion, belonging to the brunette, under her arms as she smiled audaciously at her tall friend. Both of them were in their pajamas. The blonde wore her silk, sky blue pajamas and the brunette wore a pink apron over her forest green, white polka dotted pajamas.

"Lita, you have no sensible judgment. Michael lasted longer than Jerry, so he obviously is the better choice," said the blonde.

"Yeah, but Michael looks as attractive as a pug," Lita said. "And don't you think Jerry was chivalrous, something you don't see in men anymore these days? Valerie should have went with him, period."

"Pugs are cute!"

Lita shook her head and laughed. "You'd go with anything that picked you up, Girl. That's something that gives me the Goosebumps."

"We're all desperate," she said, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. "You'd do the same thing."

"Not true!" Lita cried shrilly, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Lita is just like what everyone in town says she was like in her teenage years; a flirt. You really should be desperate unless you plan on being a spinster."

"I can't hear you!" Lita lied, over her banging kitchen ware around like a maniac.

Her friend rolled her eyes at the doorway and turned her attention back to the television set. Her eyes were glued to the set when suddenly she sat up straighter and eyeballed the T.V. with a look of horror on her face. Her jaw tended to drop.

"Dinner's ready!" Lita hollered merrily. "Come on, Girl!"

When she did not run to the table, Lita had to turn in surprise. She took up a glass of cranberry juice and walk towards the love seat. "What's the matter? Nothing's on except for the local news."

Lita brought her drink up to her lips and tipped the juice down.

"Lita, isn't that your farm? Why are men on your farm?"

Without swallowing, Lita looked back at the T.V.

The reporter was standing outside the farm in the dark as she spoke. "… Some of the land will be cleared for the contractors, who are planning to build a new shopping center for the town. However, it also runs by an unused farmland, which has been stalling the project for quite some time. The owner has been gone for a very long time… With me, I have here the surveyor of the project, Mister…" The reporter tipped the microphone to the two men standing next to her.

The man in a navy blue jacket smiled as he bowed his head to the mike. "Shields. Darien Shields."

Lita spat her juice out, spraying it all over the T.V. Her friend got up and started thumping her back as she coughed out the rest that was stuck in her throat. "Whoa, easy there!"

Lita recovered with perspiration beading her brow. "Cripes!" Then, without really catching her breath, she rushed to her closet for her faded jean jacket. "What the heck do they think they're doing there!"

"You're not leaving, Lita! This is our girls' night together!"

Lita threw on her jacket in, a hurry, even as she was tugging her stockings on with one hand. "Take care of that, will you Trish?"

"Ew! No!"

"Finish dinner and make yourself comfortable."

"I was!"

Lita was running to the door and almost fell on her back from slipping over the sprayed juice. "Cripes! How did it drizzle here?" She asked herself.

"Um, Trish?" Lita looked up and grinned. Her friend was already leaning against a mop. In one hand dangled an empty bucket.

"Hurry back, K?" She called as Lita shut the door on her way out.

Lita Knightly climbed into her red, with the rusting bumper, favorite ford pick-up. She didn't mean to, but in frustration she slammed her door with so much power, her truck rebelled by not starting right away. It whined before she could get the engine rumbling. Once again mistreating her baby, she slammed her foot on the gas and pulled her car out of the lot of her comfortable apartment.

Meanwhile, Darien was talking to his partner with a smile that made women swoon, as they stood off to the side of a sad, sad cottage. The news station, which had arrived in a van, was packing up their technological supplies and creating a silent show of amplified hard workers for the city men. They were cameramen and reporters probably seeking an entertainment spot or journalistic opportunity in New York City by impressing the two entrepreneurs with their professionalism. Of course Darien and his partner, Nephrite, were two incredibly hard men to press and please. They had only called up the team for the localized news station to find out this owner of the abandoned land that aught to be theirs. They had no interest in networking; never had, never will.

All movement stilled when a red pick-up pulled up abruptly next to the news van. It brought dust into the night air, settling on all the equipment and people in the general vicinity. The bright, yellow headlights glared at the two men nearest to the door of the cottage. Both Darien and Nephrite shielded their eyes as they heard the creaking of the red pick-up door opening. They were expecting the stereotypical muscular man to come out, but were gladder to find a young woman jump out; she had to be the one.

She came out and stampeded toward the crew with a furious cry of outrage. "Get off! This is called trespassing! Who gave you the right of passage to conjugate here!"

One idiot cameraman raised his camcorder at her and was about to hit record, but she threw a curse at him that made him tumble back. "Who wants a piece of this?" She glared at the rest of them, who still did not budge from the area.

"It's very much alright, ladies and gentleman. You've done your job, thank you very much." Darien snapped his fingers, the cue for them to disappear, which they did reluctantly and despondently.

After they had taken off, Lita turned to the two men left on her family's land. She pulled up her sleeves and spat in her palms.

Darien flinched and coughed at the action, while his partner frowned in apparent distaste.

"The two of you are still here," Lita stated bluntly, slapping her hands together and grinding the saliva between them.

She had to admit, Darien looked better in real life. Totally capturing that dark and seductive look about him that probably could have landed him a job in the modeling industry over the crappy job he had with ruining people's lives in order to gain his wealth and happiness. She wanted to smack him upside the head and run him over with her truck, never mind consequences and all. Why were hunks always after everything she loved and cherished? Lita wished they would all just vanish off the face of the earth.

Lita Knightly was not, who everyone made her out to be. She was not a man hater. She had always liked looking at men and believing that they were the greatest creations of God. However, vanity never did much good to the heroes, who turned out to be the "tragic" heroes. Lita was not too fast to be victimized by vanity. She much preferred that men existed only in the back of her mind, now, and not in reality.

They saw a sprouting girl in green, polka-dotted pajamas. It was scary, but funny at the same time.

Darien stepped forward, plastering on a weary smile. "Ms. Kinghtly, I presume."

Lita felt her legs turn to jelly at the sound of his treble voice. He really was something out of this world. Before she could really continue with that thought though, she snapped herself right out of it. "Why are you still here?" She asked, slight irritation in her voice. "I thought I made the impression that I am not in the mood for land eating maggots."

"Well, so much for well-mannered introductions," said the man in the blue and grey plaited business suit.

Lita settled her eyes on him for the first time. Once again she was rattled by another one of God's greatest work. He was two inches taller than Darien and had a bigger built as well. His dark oak colored tresses, curled down the front of his suit.

"I do not entertain the idea of introducing myself to maggots after my crop."

"Ms. Lita Knightly, we only come with a proposition in mind. We have no will to raise a fight tonight," he said, brusquely.

"Well, you're asking for one by picking my home for your little game in your stupid little, closed up money-making world! This is a violation and I could have you arrested!"

"We are only visiting on the terms of business," Darien consolidated, coolly. "If you would please, just allow us inside to discuss this matter within. It would be greatly gratifying."

"I could if I didn't know you were after my land!" She screamed out again.

Lita walked up to the door and plopped herself onto the dirt ground, Indian style. "Even though I have work tomorrow, I guess I'm stuck here for the night, 'til you maggots decide to leave. The battery of my truck might die out, but who is to blame, but you?" She glowered at them as she spoke.

"I would never force a damsel like you out at night," Darien said. "We can probably discuss this some time tomorrow."

"You have no right to be broadcasting on my home!"

"You mean your former home," Nephrite corrected. "We were told by the neighbors no one lived here anymore."

"It's only been a couple of years," Lita snapped. "It's still mine!"

Darien started approaching the navy blue Lamborghini parked just outside the fence. Lita wished she had smashed into it on her way into the paved driveway, but in her blind fury, she totally missed seeing it. "We're leaving alright, Ms. Knightly? No harm done, I hope?"

"You wish!" Lita hollered into the night. "Now, get off and don't come back!"

Nephrite hung behind a bit and glanced back at her a while. With a smirk on his face, he saluted her. "Nephrite Ripstone and Darien Shields will return."

"And Lita Knightly will be armed and ready if they do." Lita spat and squished the mucus between her toe and the ground.

Nephrite looked down. "Charming."

Lita hated only the men who squeezed the last word in after a fight. They had no right to stomp on her love and she was hoping that her gruffness was an off-switch to their gender. Let them leave feeling ill. And they better not return.

* * *

Generally, I write much shorter chapters. I wrote this yesterday and posted i today O.o. I do believe this is my first update since school started! School's a handful. We'll have to see when I can write the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

OOOO MistyWing


	3. Close up

Close up

Lita was brushing her downy hair when suddenly her doorbell rang. Sighing in exasperation she walked over to her door to answer it.

Darien's smiling face greeted her, "Good morning, Ms. Knightly."

Lita had the pretense to slam the door in his face, but she could not do it. The man was too regal and somehow his looks just overpowered her will to be rude.

"Last night we informed you that we would be over at the farm today. You weren't there, so we showed up here."

Lita groaned, too early to really raise her voice at him. "It's early. I have to pick up the kids in half an hour. Do you have to be the fly in my oatmeal this bright and early?" She glanced back at Nephrite, who stood just an arm's length behind Darien.

"May I?" Darien asked, somewhat beckoning with his head at the inside of her apartment.

Lita leaned on the edge of the door, clenching the doorknob even more tightly. "May you what?"

"Come in."

She seemed to pause, speculating whether it was a good or bad idea to let them in. Things were being weighed in her mind. After the whole process, she finally stated, "Five minutes, and then you are both out of here."

Even as they were stepping inside, Darien started, "We are in as much of a hurry to get out of here as you are. I need to get home as soon as I can, so let's just… May I use the washroom please?"

Lita's deepening frown vanished. She nodded and watched him go, curiously watching his retreating back.

"You shouldn't look at him that way." This was Nephrite's first words to her since she saw him last night. "He's got a drop-dead, gorgeous wife at home. He wants to get home as soon as he can to _her_."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest. "Then, why doesn't he just go back to her? No one's making her wait, but him."

Nephrite chuckled. "He needs to deal with you first."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He challenged her glaring eyes, with his cobalt ones.

The door to the bathroom opened and Darien emerged again, "As I was saying… That land is dead. There's nothing there, but the cottage. I think you must consider the boost in this town's economy if there was a nice mall around here. I think it would attract many consumers… Fancy doing your shopping on your old land without having to drive across the fifty mile long dirt road to reach the city!"

Lita gave a bark of laughter. "You seem to not get it. This land is more important to me than two handsome, rich pinstriped-suited men." She looked sharply at Nephrite, "If I saw you on my farm again, I will take out the gun."

"Let's not bring in the suits," Darien started.

Lita smiled flirtatiously. "Why not?! That's an even better idea; getting two people to get at each other's throats, instead of fighting our own freakin' battle." Her smile diminished and her tone turned darkly sarcastic. "Sounds like a man with a Masters in Law."

Darien agitated his lower lip with his teeth. He turned to Nephrite, as if asking him a question, which Nephrite interpreted as, 'What did you say to rile this one up?'

Nephrite shrugged and looked away from both of them as he spoke softly. "You really don't have that much of a say in this. We'll get the local government to coincide with us and warrant the land to us and of course they will reimburse you."

"I'm getting a lawyer."

"It's the law," Nephrite said. "We'll give you time to consider just giving it to us for a better price than City Hall has to offer you."

Lita felt hot with fury. Her eyes started stinging. "I'm getting a lawyer and kicking your asses off of my home. I will never bend that easily!"

"You think a judge is willing to hand over a chance to build up our crumbling economy for a heartfelt or wishful thinking like yours." Nephrite paused enthusiastically. "This is how the system works in America. We're backed-up all the time. That's in laymen's terms in which even you should understand."

Darien sighed, waving his hand in boredom. "It's like that."

"Corporate thugs! Get out! Now!" She slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a dent in the flowered wallpaper.

The two men were shoved out and the door slammed behind them. Darien got fidgety as they waited for the elevator. "What are we going to do now? What am I going to tell my wife? I wasted my time here?" He smacked his forehead.

"You better take the next flight back, Darien. You haven't really been yourself since we left New York five weeks ago."

"I hate this job. I feel like I'm reeling in money for no purpose at all. I deserve to lose her you know?"

"I'll take care of things out here. You go on a vacation with the lovely lady." Nephrite said this as he laid a pat on his friend's shoulder.

When she had practically thrown them out of her house and onto their behinds, Lita furiously rummaged through her drawers for her phone book.

She ripped through the pages and dialed a number by punching out all the keys. "Raye Hillman!" She screamed into the receiver.

She was put on hold for a few minutes before she told her old friend everything. She told her friend everything, from the start to the beginning of the end, in only a span of five minutes.

"Lita, I have no power to help you in this sort of situation."

"Heck, that's behind me, now! I want to exact revenge," Lita spat.

Raye chuckled. "Now, that's more like it. What kind of revenge? Better not be something illegal. I can't lose face, not even for a friend."

"Trespassing! Soliciting my property and their infringement to whatever amendment that states my rights!"

"Let's leave the Constitution out and stick to the first. That's a start," Raye said, seriousness reaching her voice.

"Cripes!" Lita suddenly shouted, initiating Raye's reflexive action to pull the phone an arm's length away from her already ringing ears. "Late for work! I'll discuss this with you later."

Raye breathed as she heard her friend disconnect. She was at first curious as to why Lita called, but now she was overwhelmed with relief and joy. It was nice to hear her familiar voice again. It took Raye out of her cramped, secluded office that drove her insane. She rather deal with people in person, then write letters, fill out forms, and work on other eye-sores like that. It would be wonderful to finally look at a different case. Estate planning for the Elderly could sometimes easily become the most boring tasks ever.

xOxOxOx

Humming the Sailor Moon Star Season Opening theme, as she washed the dishes, Serena Shields had not expected anything to surprise her. When suddenly, warm hands covered her eyes, she nearly jumped out of her bunny slippers and hit the ceiling. She squealed and the tea cup she had in her hand slipped out of her fingertips. One hand had to be released from her eyes to save the china.

The petite blonde, swung herself around, hair whipping around with a life of its own to tangle around her dear husband. Her clear, crystal, blue eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh! Hi, Dear. You're home early." She reached up to hug him.

"Yeah, I missed you." He nuzzled her nose with his nose, earning him a light giggle from her.

"How was work?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his waist and walking him to the couch in the living room.

"So-so."

"Things never go so-so, Darien. What's the matter?"

He leaned into the couch, willing to bury himself under masses of cushions.

"Let's just say it didn't go well."

"I take it that the owner wouldn't accept your humble offer," Serena said, a sympathetic smile melting into her face. Those dimples appeared again.

Looking at her, just made Darien want to gather her up in his arms, in which he did. "Yeah. You guessed right." He started undoing her hair and laying her gently across the couch. He was on top of her and staring deeply into her eyes.

"You can't win them all, Dear." She rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Yes, and Ms. Knightly is about the toughest woman on Earth. It's going to take a thousand men to knock her off her feet."

"Wait, who?" She asked, arching her head back.

"Lita Knightly."

She shrieked and tossed him aside. Darien fell with a thud as Serena continued flinging cushions at him. Furiously she shouted at him, "Lita Knightly! You're trying to take Lita's land away? Lita loves that land. Her family toiled it with their own blood. No way are you taking it from her. Withdraw! Withdraw!"

Darien shielded his head, kneeling like a scared child. "What? Serena! Stop!"

"Retreat or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Her angry eyes, flashed dangerously at him. "Understand?!"

"Who is Lita Knightly?"

"We went to college together! We were roommates! What is wrong with you, Darien?" She started wailing and crying. "How could you do that to one of my dearest friends?" She covered her face and wept.

The sudden emotional change left Darien befuddled. "I'm sorry, Serena. I won't take the land away from her if it means so much to you."

"You always screw things up and I'm left to pick up the pieces." She sighed. "Let me handle this. I'll check and see if Raye has her number."

"Okay, do I get my place in bed?"

"We'll see about that. It all depends on what Lita has to say about you." She pushed past him to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Darien was left on the floor, forlorn, lost, and pouting. He wished he never met Lita Knightly or ever considered using her land for his profit. Darien, mentally raged at himself for all the troubles he caused, including his own trouble with his wife.

xOxOxOx

Throwing her jacket to the floor and marching into her kitchen, Lita reviewed the course of her day to herself, drowning the stupid things that had been haunting her mind since the morning. Those crazy men and their schemes to take away her family's beloved land plagued her and she thought maybe something sweet and soft could cheer her up. What would truly cheer her up, though, was if Darien Shield and Nephrite Ripstone fell off the edge of the world and disappeared into dark starless space. That's a nice imagination.

Lita reached over to snatch the handle of her kitchen phone as it rang shrilly through the house. "Hiya. Lita speaking."

"Lita!" The caller wailed. "When did you ever get back?"

Lita had left the country to liberate herself from life's pleasures by secluding herself in the forests of Northern Canada. Under her Master Rashi, she trained in martial arts, withstanding all hardships that her Master challenged her with. She had always felt that in order for her to start her own business, she had to first gain the discipline and strength as an individual. It has nothing to do with Feminine Fata. She had to be ready to go up against the world run by mainly men. After all, God had ordained men to be the proprietors of Earth. She had to prove something!

"Good Golly, is that you Serena?"

"Lita! Why didn't you ever tell me you came back? Are you avoiding me? You tell Raye and not me?"

Lita winced. After coming home to Oklahoma, she hadn't called anybody up. She had been so busy starting the business and finding a job that she had forgotten to contact anyone since a year ago after getting back to her quiet hometown. In fact, the only time she called anyone from college or high school up was her last call, earlier that day, which was with Raye.

Subconsciously, she did not want to come back and immediately refit herself into the role of being the protector of the Moon Princess. She was not ready to give up everything for the one true friend she loves much more than life itself. Yet, the land stands alone as something that is hers to cherish alone and not share. Not just the land, Lita wanted the chance to be her own woman before bowing to her beckoning princess. She wished for a chance of freedom before taking her vow as Jupiter's champion and forever the Moon Princess's guardian.

However, to hear Serena cry was heart wrenching. It rattled her core and made her question if everything was worth it.

"I'm very sorry, Serena. I've been so busy this past year since I got back."

Serena sniffed. "It's fine, Lita. I'm so glad to hear your voice again. It makes me so happy."

Lita's voice turned seriously stern. "It's my fault. I have been neglecting—"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lita! Now, I regret crying."

Lita laughed. "Oh, Serena, how can anyone regret crying?"

"I don't know. It's so weird because I can't really control it either. It's just always happening."

"Yeah, that is weird," Lita said, half-sighing.

"I got married while you were away. I had no way of letting you know since you were in the wilderness, probably without proper clothing and proper shelter. No phones or T.V.? How can you live like that?" Serena was definitely appalled by the idea, no surprise by that. The girl couldn't even survive without a blow-drier for a day.

Married. The princess had settled down, which meant that there was a prince to serve as well. The Great King Endymion of Earth was The Elegant Queen Serenity of the Moon's, companion in life. Their destinies were coming closer and closer to her. Soon they would affect her life in a way that would change her lifestyle completely. Was she ready for something so drastic?

"Lucky guy. What's his name?" Lita asked.

"Darien."

It couldn't be him…

"You're…"

"Missus Darien Shields."

Lita stumbled her way to the love seat. She threw herself down very much the way she throws everything around.

"Golly, Serena…"

Her king was him? The prim, irritating creation was him?

Serena chuckled. "I expected that tone of voice. Did the jerk really bother you? I told him that land means the world to you. He promised me, he's done with that load of rubbish he spoke to you about. You won't hear from him about those things again, but you may hear from him again. He is my husband and you are one of my best friends, so, you know, we all have to get along."

"Serena…"

"If that guy said anything to offend you, I promise he will never have fun ever again!"

Lita burst into laughter. "Oh, Serena. I can't believe you're the drop dead gorgeous wife with that hunk of a man that bozo claimed you were. Kudos to you."

"What bozo?"

"The nobody, who was with Darien. What was his name again?"

"I know! Are you talking about Nephrite?"

Lita glowered out that window. "Yep, that's him."

"Don't worry, Lita. They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thanks, Hon."

* * *

That took me a while to finish writing. I don't know what the title of the chapter is supposed to mean, but I'll just leave as it is. Be back to update soon! 


	4. Number 2 Returns

Number 2 Returns

Masculine groans echoed through the cottage. One sigh of relief came from Lita as she set a coffee table down in the living room all by herself. She leaned against the wall.

"We did it. Thanks guys," She flipped her hair back as she spun to face the movers.

"You're one heck of a lady, Ms. Knightly." The overseer of all the workers, who had not done any of the moving, just hanging onto his clipboard, grinned at her.

Lita winked at all of them. "It wouldn't have been fun if I let all you guys do the moving."

"Is that so?" He walked up to her. "I just need your signature here." He handed her a pen and his precious clipboard, which he couldn't let go of to help out with the moving earlier.

Lita stuck her tongue out in between her small lips as she concentrated on the words for a minute. Always read before signing. All the while the overseer could not help, but stare at her in total fascination.

"Say, Ms. Knightly, care to go out to dinner with me sometime?" he asked boldly, confidence beaming this way and that, which Lita took immediate notice of.

'Bite me,' would have been an easy answer.

'Screw you,' even better.

However, Lita had such a smart tongue she was not about to use such simple phrases to tell the bugger "no."

'He was being such a butt,' she thought.

"I wonder how many girls you tricked with that authoritative double of yours. One minute, you're tidy, rich, and proper. The next, you're just dead weight. Men like you die tomorrow. Men like them, live forever."

His face turned red. "I take that as a no. You probably make more enemies than friends with that attitude of yours. Be cautioned, I could have been a nice package."

"A package of gluttony and monotony… No thanks!"

His jaw tightened.

Her dark green eyes glinted because she noticed the tightening of the muscles in his face. "I'm not so primitive. It took a higher education to instate such a scornful, demeaning ego?"

The man grunted and took his leave. The workers catcalled and clapped, while Lita playfully bowed to the encore. She walked them to the door. When they were piling into the truck again some of them turned back to catch the kiss she blew to them.

So, she did not like certain men. She was still a flirt with all of them. She had been batting her lashes and winking at the overseer as she backfired at him.

The minute she shut the door, her cell phone started vibrating in her pants pocket.

"Lita speaking, what's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Sorry, Trish, I won't make it today."

"Lita, what's going on? Did you even drive the kids today?"

"Of course I did!"

"Okay, what's going on now?"

"I'm moving back home!"

Trish groaned on the other end. "Lita, I wish you would just settle down for once."

"Settle down?! Ugh, you sound like my grandfather!"

"Why, Lita? Why, do you do this to yourself? Isn't it tiring? Maybe you should slow down, smell the roses, and stick with just driving the kids."

"Cripes, Trish! Please, don't tell me you're giving up."

"It's not worth you losing your mind over! For God's sake, Lita, can't you take one thing at a time slowly. You're going to run people over with the rate you're driving at."

"Say that to the damned people who want my land."

"Eh? What happened to Darien Shields?"

"Friend's husband. I'll explain later."

"Lita…"

"Hey, Girl, I'm counting on you okay?"

"Lita! This is your bakery!"

"And I'll be back as soon as I'm done with things over here."

"Today?"

"No."

"Lita!"

"Bye, Trish! Love ya."

She took out a beach chair and walked out of her home. She sat in the noon sun, relishing the feel of the earth between her toes and the sun in her face. This was the feeling she needed. The feel of being home. The new apartment could always be leased out to some desperate soul. It was nearer to town where everyone went to work. Even she went to work in town hence the purchase of the place. Things were different now and Lita couldn't stay near work anymore.

Lita shielded her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. All those fluffy clouds floated by like white cotton candy to her. Life could never have been sweeter and if her grandfather were alive, she could have shared the peace with him.

She remembered the days when they would spend hours in the sun enjoying pink lemonade. He would tell her stories of her ancestors and she would cry over them. It was hard to believe that the mighty Lita Knightly could break so easily with a couple of tales, but it was true. They were tales of life, love, and endurance; themes she had embraced all her life since her parents past away.

"Nice evening out, wouldn't you agree, Ms. Knightly." The familiar voice of a well-educated city man took her out of her reverie. It was dusk now, and indeed, it was cooler than it was a couple of hours ago.

Without turning from her seat, she said hoarsely, "It is."

He was watching her slowly stand up as she rolled her checkered sleeves up.

"Yeah, I kind of took a walk here about a mile down from where I'm staying. I have family that lives around the bend," he added casually.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and on my way here I stepped in something."

Lita lifted her nose up into the night air. She gave a snort. "That's horse manure."

"Heh…" He started grinding his heals into the dirt. "Just my luck. Is it obvious I'm city material?"

"Very," she said as she turned around and gazed at him through glittering jade colored eyes. "What brings you to my land again, Mister…?"

"Forgotten already? It's Ripstone. Just wondering if you had a moment. I wanted to discuss options with you. I think you would know best what I should do once I get this place since you know this land like the back of your hand."

He wasn't' going to waste much time was he? Lita's mouth was set in a grim line.

Her mouth flipped upward into a wide grin, then. "Can you wait one moment? Let me change, so I can be more presentable." She winked at him before hopping up to her front door.

"Alright," Nephrite said unsteadily.

Ten seconds later, the door flung open, rattling the entire cottage on its foundations. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and now hung loose, the wild tendrils flying in the air. She raised her rifle at him and growled like a monster. "Get off my land or I'll shoot!"

Nephrite stepped back with a quirky grin. "You wouldn't dare!"

Lita moved forward, advancing dangerously. "The closer a get, the better aim I have at your heart."

"Easy, Ms. Knightly…"

"Son-of-a-gun, I'll shoot if I must!"

Nephrite boldly reached out to touch the barrel of the rifle, but Lita jerked him back and shot the floor between his feet.

"Good God, Woman!"

She smiled viciously, teeth gleaming in the darkened evening. "Get your hinny and paperwork off my land and back to your penthouse, Dung." He still didn't budge. He was such a stubborn Jackass!

"Just because Darien backed out, it doesn't mean I have to. Serena has told me a lot about you, Ms. Knightly. I have every intention of learning more and hopefully getting what I want by the end of this battle."

"What is your major malfunction?!" She cried, throwing her rifle to the floor and stepping forward. She looked ready to shred him to pieces with her bare hands.

The first few buttons of her shirt had popped out of the cotton, showing a bit of her cleavage. She wasn't really a man and that was a fact of nature. She didn't seem to care that he was staring at her in utter allure.

"You little ingrate!"

"I wouldn't say little, Ms. Knightly."

She grabbed a fistful of his designer suit and he did not protest at all.

"Do I have to beat you to death to show you what I mean? This is my grandfather's land! He's dead, so the land is now mine. There, ain't nobody in this country who's going to take away what is rightfully mine and that's that."

"I know exactly how you feel about this. Serena told me about your folks dying in a plane crash. You moved in with your grandfather afterwards, who died around the time you just finished high school. Then you completed one year of college before dropping out. Ran off to Canada and fought bears."

"Dung, I didn't fight bears!"

Nephrite's fingers settled around her fist. He slowly untwined them from his clean jacket. "Is that a fact, now?" He asked in a low whisper.

"About as fact as you being the most ungodly demon on this face of the planet."

"I wouldn't say that about me. You should look in a mirror and see yourself."

Lita threw his hand away. "I've been hurt one too many times by you bastards. I'm done with you! Now, leave!" She pointed at her gate for him to go.

"Ms. Knightly, my offer stands…"

"Out!" She screeched, kicking dust in his direction. "You educated morons better learn that word someday!"

Lita shoved him off her land with a grunt each time she pushed at his back. Nephrite stumbled his way onto the dirt road again, looking back at her retreating back. He waited a while, watching the lights go out in the cottage.

'What did she mean by she'd 'been hurt one too many times by' bastards like him.' She was a walking paradox, this woman, and Nephrite felt a power that drew him to her; a power beyond time and destiny.

* * *

An Update Quikie: the next chapter will be out next week or earlier because it's done and there is no point in delaying. The quiker I'm done, the less I have to think on this one. 


	5. Dream Jobs

Dream Jobs

So, what is going on with the Sailor Scouts today after hanging up there fukus and enjoying their quiet lives. Lita made sure that she did one thing right with her friends and not seem too detached from them. She kept in touch and made sure that the girls were doing fine with their dreams.

Best friend, Ex-roommate of one year in college, Serena Calloway, um, now Mrs. Darien Shields or Serena Shields, was a cute lovely bride, housewife, and drop-dead, gorgeous wife. She tried living every day shopping until she dropped, but that would never be the case, seeing as her husband is worth a million bucks. She paid off her college debts with a piece of her husband all at once. Now, she enjoys staying at home, hanging out with her girlfriends, and being spendthrift; a life that was a dream come true.

Raye Hillman was more than able. Fiancé to a Jed McMurphy, a political and stable figure in D.C., which doubled the strength of her grip around her life. She did not care so much for the money that she and Jed earned or for the connections they've made with the right kind of people, but for the pride in their stronghold on life. Having the liberty to be a part of a strict, demanding elite-class meant power and this was Raye Hillman's dream accomplished.

Mina Aeros was already well on her way to stardom right after high school. Her agent discovered her at her track meet one time and started following her home. The next thing she knew, she was under a shower of stars and her agent, Kunzite Galore offered her a job as his model. Today, Glamorous sells their skin care products with Mina Aeros as their dainty, jolly mascot and model. Mina and Kunzite were well on their way of six years together and still together. Their dream was to help each other with the other's dream. As a side hobby Mina started testing her vocals in pop culture and her boyfriend took up directing. Both doing well with their jobs and hobbies.

Amy Anderson was one of the youngest doctors to earn her M.D from Harvard. She continued studying medicine in Germany, where she finally settled down with her new husband, Zoicite Zergof. Her husband was an experienced doctor having worked with people and animals for a much longer time than Amy, who was eleven years, his junior. Together they started a laboratory; their main focus was studying sponges for cancer curing purposes. Sponges did not look exciting and was probably seen as a boring bunch of specimens, but times are changing and the Zergofs could be opening new doors for cures and therapy.

Where was Lita at? The episode with her greatest enemy had taken up much of her thoughts that she almost forgot that she had her aspiring dreams, too. Those dreams were not quite at the stage of reality, yet, but they were well on their way there. Somehow some of them have been halted because a certain, annoying someone had to show up with a warrant to look at her property…

She was the owner of a bakery. Regular locals and handfuls of tourist always went there to try out her delectable deserts. She drove the kids to school on a big yellow bus bright and early. New bakery and shinny bus. A delicious dream and a sunny dream. All of this to cover up everything she lost. For now, this would be everything she wanted.

The yellow school bus came to a screeching halt in front of an enormous white house with a white picket fence. The door squeaked open as Lita pulled on the lever.

"Mornin', Hon. Need a lift?"

The eleven-year-old standing with an all too familiar man stood outside her door.

"I would like one," Nephrite said with a clandestine smile.

"Not you, Bucko. I'm talking to my sweetheart here, Tyler."

Nephrite gave the blushing boy a nudge in the shoulder, but he barely moved a step forward.

"If you don't want me being late, Tyler, we better get a move on."

"Can I hop on, too?"

"No," she answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Says here I can," Nephrite said, holding up a piece of paper in her face. All of a sudden he was on the bus.

"You and your documents," Lita spat. "Sit way, way, way in the back and stay out of my sight. I don't want to be a bad influence in front of my kids," she whispered.

Nephrite stood standing, gripping the back of her seat. Lita shut the door and stood up to face him.

"Take a seat, Sir."

"Make me."

Lita jabbed a finger at his chest. "Can't read? I can't operate this vehicle unless all passengers are seated. Read the sign carefully, please."

Nephrite grinned and then quickly landed a peck on her cheek. He came up again, still with the same grin on his face. "You're still a toad."

Lita gasped in outrage, but even she was smiling, now. The kids giggling made her smile, not him. "Well, darn! You're not a prince!"

Nephrite returned her smile with a brighter one. Tyler quickly took him by the hand and led them to a seat in the back. Even as Nephrite was almost dragged off his feet, he continued staring at the woman, who dared defy him and who dared to challenge him. If only circumstances were different and she was the one being dragged away, then maybe, Nephrite wouldn't have that vengeful taste in his mouth after he kissed her. Why was he suddenly so angry at her?

Oh yes, because her reaction to his kiss was unacceptable. Yes, she wasn't jumping on her tippy-toes and asking for more. She was a wide-eyed, strong-willed woman on the stand and nobody could tip or charm her. No, he wasn't angry anymore.


	6. Opening

MW: Welcome readers of old and new. I want to start off by saying, greetings and whatnot. It's been ages since I updated this. Keep in mind, read my quick note at the end of the chapter.

Opening

"Uncle Nephrite! Phone call!"

"From who?" Nephrite asked his nephew, Tyler, whipping his head around the kitchen doorway.

"Mr. Shields."

Nephrite snatched the phone out of his hand. "Thanks, Pal."

"Hey, Dare."

There was a bit of scuffling in the background that was all Nephrite could hear.

"Gimme the phone."

"Sere, will you hold on for a sec. This isn't a normal house call. Let me at least complete the formalities."

"Ch, you two have been glued to the hip with your business work since the beginning. I'm not stupid enough to believe you love me more than him."

"Serena!"

There was a bit of clanking, shushing, and more scuffling.

"Hi, Neph. How's it going? My wife wants to talk to you."

"Hey Dare…"

There was a sound that reminded Nephrite of a "pow!" noise that comes from a hard punch to a rice sack or a punching bag. The phone was in Serena's possession, now.

"Nephrite! Why are you bugging Lita? She's had it up to here with you!" Serena shouted into the phone after snatching it from her husband.

"Where's here, Serena?"

"Here, here, here!"

Nephrite heard Darien whisper to his wife, "He's not with us. He can't see where here is."

"Well, Neph, use your imagination! You've been my friend for such a long time. Please, do this one thing for me and leave Lita alone!"

"I can't do that right now," Nephrite murmured into the phone.

Serena wailed, which caused Nephrite to drop the phone.

"Serena! Cut it out!" Nephrite heard Darien shout.

"NO! Nephrite, I'm coming over for a visit after I meet up with Amy."

"What? What is Amy doing here? I thought she was in Germany?" Darien barked.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, so I gave her a call. She told me she was coming to check up on me."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me this?" Darien barked again.

"Maybe I'll call at a better time," Nephrite suggested. He was wondering why he had to call back when it was the Shields' who called him first.

"No! I'm not done talking!" Serena screamed, ignoring the rest of Darien's long line of questions.

"Yes, Serena," Nephrite sighed.

"As I was saying, I'm coming to Oklahoma to visit Lita. You know she's having a house warming party and inviting neighbors and old friends over. Raye says she's busy and Amy says she's just sticking around to check up on me. Mina has a shoot, so it's just me and Darien. The neighbors, too. I just think it's spectacular of her to invite us, don't you?"

She was having a house party? Why didn't his sister tell him about this? Did Tyler know as well?

"…Everybody knows she resents you. At least that's what Lita told me; she resents you. The community is pretty much on her side. Do you want that, Neph; the whole world turning their back on you?"

"No."

"Then, why don't you…"

Darien interceded in a low-key tone of voice. "Drop it, Serena."

Serena screeched and Nephrite dropped the phone a second time. "What did you say to me, Darien? I dare you to repeat it to me in that obnoxious tone, you jerk!"

Nephrite picked the phone up by the cord using his trembling fingers. He caught Darien's last remark as he hesitantly placed the phone near his ear again. "Can't you see Nephrite has other motives?"

"Motives? What motives? Neph, what motives?"

"I'm sorry, Neph. I'll talk to you later—Serena, I'll explain later."

"No, I want to know, now!"

"Later."

"Now!"

"Later."

"NOW!"

The phone clicked and Nephrite stood there listening to the dial tone on his end. It was shocking. Serena had more energy than usual, but what numbed him was the fact that Darien suggested "other motives." Nephrite had thought his intentions were not so obvious. Bugging Lita was more important than the land, indeed. That was supposed to be a secret. Moreover the woman in the center of his attention despised him enough to turn his own family against him.

Imagine how furious she would be if he actually showed up at her house warming, like the rest of the neighbors. Indeed, Lita did flip. Gracefully, though. Nephrite had arrived uninvited with his sister and her family, so that called for courtesy in front of old friends. It was nearly impossible to get the woman alone and provide her with his overdue congratulations.

Finally he got her alone in her own kitchen. She was bending over her stove when he stepped in, his feet barely making contact on the wooden floorboards.

She didn't even move when she spoke, "Enjoying the party?"

"I'm surprised you heard me over all that racket outside. Darien and Serena are sure getting more attention from you than anyone else here."

"I can smell scum a mile away," she sneered, before turning to him. "And Darien and Serena mean a lot to me, so I like to get closer to them."

"Just a while ago, you were threatening my partner and me off your land. You seem to have forgiven Darien after his change of heart. Why?"

'He's going to be the future king of Earth,' was something that she wanted to tell him, but instead she rolled her eyes at him. "He isn't a jackass."

"Anyone married to a good friend of yours isn't a jackass," he drawled.

Lita untied her apron and tossed it to the counter. She cracked her knuckles at him as she glowered through long, thick, curly lashes. Lita took an intimidating step forward. "Why don't you try marrying a friend of mine and see how differently I might treat you after that?" There was a glint in her eyes that told a series of woes for him if he actually took her word for it.

"What about marriage?" A quiet voice asked.

Lita and Nephrite turned from their glaring contest to stare at Serena standing at the doorway. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires. "Did you overhear Darien and I talking about our wedding vow renewal day?"

"No," They answered at the same time.

"Well, you're both invited. We want to get it done before the baby shower…"

"What?" Lita yelled. Nephrite jumped as he put Serena's words into meaning.

"Shhh… I only want close friends and family to know. Darien might be mad that he isn't here to break the news to you two."

"How long along are you?" One asked.

The other stated, "So that's why your friend from Germany came to check up on you."

Serena's cheery smile lit up the room. "Yes—Three months!"

Lita collapsed on her kitchen stool, dumbfounded. Destiny was indeed catching up to her. What was going to happen to her land and business once destiny did catch up with her? Lita suppressed her worries, and gave into the welling joy that a child, hope, and Earth's prospect was coming along for the future Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

Lita reached out to take Serena's soft hands. "I'm so happy my legs have lost their strength."

Serena's strained face relaxed. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Lita's best friend sighed with relief. A healthy blush spread over her cheeks as she skipped off to tell her husband.

Nephrite studied her; his open gaze seemingly caressed her. "Am I feeling some mixed emotions here or what?"

"Beat it, Jack. Leave me alone."

"I don't really want to, yet."

The young woman turned a death glare on him. "Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill. I'm tired and I just want some peace. Is that so much to ask for?"

He watched as the anger washed to shore and something else shimmered in the green surfaces of her eyes.

"Knightly?"

She jumped out of the stool when the oven started chirping. Quickly, Lita swung the door open and pulled out the batch of cookies. She slid the sheet over the stove and tossed a demanding look at the intruding man. "Let them cool first. Then put 'em in a bowl and take them out. I need to make a phone call."

"Lita!" He called after her, but she was already gone. Nephrite was by himself again and ended up muttering to him self.

Serena popped her head through the door. "Smells good. Are you taking them out?"

* * *

MW: After many a years of deliberating, I have finalized this idea. Yes, I'm going to cut to the chase and end this old piece of news in three chapters or less. How about that? I want to move on and focus my energy on other Sailor Moon fiction I have been working. This one was long overdue to end. Initially, I must have had a grand spanking awesome idea with this, but it's all really just ashes to ashes and dust to dust. When a story gets old, so does the idea. I guess the greatest challenge now would be trying to remember how I wanted to wrap things up by referring to the first chapter. That's going to take some more deliberation on my part. Thanks for the ears or shall I say eyes. I'll be writing to all of you again very soon. Much peace and love.


End file.
